battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Face/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Yellow Face and the other characters. Yellow Face is a loud, kind, and eccentric contestant who is almost always smiling. He very rarely gets in serious conflicts with other characters and usually acts very welcoming to everyone. Coiny In "It's a Monster", when Yellow Face asks how Needle and Spongy will get out of the canyon, Coiny informs him that Spongy is already dead. In "It's a Monster", Coiny tells Yellow Face that his suggestion of threatening Puffball by calling her "Puffy" is perfect. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", since he was stuck for good in the glue, Coiny tells Yellow Face to die so they can recover him later, so he does. Status: Friends Bell In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bell knocks over Gelatin's stack of forks, Yellow Face yells "YAY!" Later, he tells Bell to join his team. Status: Friends Donut In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Donut asks Yellow Face "What is th-", Yellow Face cuts him off saying "They're forks!" Eraser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face announces that there is free food, to which Eraser runs over to him. He asks Yellow Face where the free food is, eventually coming up with their team name, Free Food. Status: Friends Firey In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Yellow Face recovers Firey from the HPRC. Firey Speaker Box In "No More Snow!", when the Firey Speaker Box drops a Hand Powered Hand Powered Recovery Center Creator, Yellow Face says they're his favorite. Flower In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Yellow Face has a commercial that promotes Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. He brings up the one time Flower was seen wearing them and uses that as evidence to say "So like they must be good!" In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Yellow Face gasps when Flower puts on her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, since he advertised them once. Foldy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face tells Foldy to join his team. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Yellow Face yelled at Four because he wanted Four to bring Foldy back. Later, when Stapy finds someone in a jawbreaker, he asks if Foldy is inside. In "Enter the Exit", he cheers when she is revived. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they can be seen smiling at each other, along with Marker. Yellow Face frowns when Ruby unfolds her. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Yellow Face for some reason frowns when Foldy approaches him but smiles when she asks about the department store he works for. He says that it doesn't sell emeralds, but instead has cheap, plastic, green toys. Status: Friends Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Yellow Face yells at Four, demanding for Foldy to be brought back. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Yellow Face frowns when Four screeches love hearts in his team's direction. In "Four Goes Too Far", Yellow Face was advertising Revolutionary Earmuffs, which are meant for protection from loud noises, as he himself is tired of Four's screeching. Four interrupts him and screeches him using the earmuffs. In "Enter the Exit", Yellow Face comes to the realization that without Four, they're just battling for nothing. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Yellow Face screams when Four says he likes a team that commits forgery. Status: Minor enemies Fries In "Get Digging", Fries tells Yellow Face to get digging for ingredients. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face manages to get Fries to join his team because of how he persuaded several characters to join his team. Later, Yellow Face uses one of Fries' fries to persuade more people to join his team, and eats it when it attracts Eraser. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Fries interrupts Yellow Face's ad, saying they don't have time for his blabber, Yellow Face frowns and asks if he can't talk about his ad. Status: Friends Gelatin In "It's a Monster", Yellow Face is frozen by Gelatin. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he stacks forks in a pile for Gelatin to use in his large stack. Status: Minor friends Golf Ball In "Get Digging", Yellow Face has one of his ads interrupted by Golf Ball, who tells him he should be building the bowl. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when Golf Ball explains how the dream sauce will form Dream Island, Yellow Face says "Too long, didn't listen." Golf Ball insists her vat will pour Dream Island, so Yellow Face tells the viewers that they can tell him how for 99.95. He's impressed when she actually manages to create Dream Island as he can be heard saying "Wow!" offscreen. Lollipop In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Lollipop says that Non-Slip Shoes So Ha are so 8 years ago, Yellow Face says she doesn't know anything. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Fries argued with Lollipop about her being amazed by Yellow Face's advertisement of Fork Attractant while she also attempted to sell the "exact opposite product" as Yellow Face, Yellow Face looks mad when revealed to this fact. Status: Minor enemies (on his side) Loser Yellow Face is likely a fan of Loser. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", he looks at Loser in shock after Fanny yells at him for lying. Status: Likely a fan Marker In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Yellow Face tells Marker to play Toss the Balls, which Marker does, making their team safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Yellow Face and Marker can be seen smiling at Foldy at the beginning. Status: Friends Match In "It's a Monster", when Yellow Face is about the recover Spongy, Match stops him, much to his confusion. She tells him that most important "peoples" come first. Needle In "No More Snow!", Yellow Face asks Needle how much longer they have before reaching Yoyle Mountain. When they fall into the Evil Canyon, everyone is balancing on Needle. Yellow Face asks her if she can stay up any longer, she says no. In order to get out, he calls her "Needy" and is slapped out of the canyon. Since there is no way to save her, Yellow Face burns her alive with a flame thrower so they can recover her later. In "It's a Monster", Yellow Face recovers Needle. Needle says she thinks someone should apologize, referring to her death in the previous episode, and Yellow Face instantly says he's sorry. Status: Friends Nickel In "No More Snow!", after they have walked out of the snowy forest and Nickel says the episode's title, Yellow Face says "YAY!!" Later, Yellow Face says they have to get Needle out of the canyon, so Nickel says they could just kill her and bring her back with the HPRC. In "It's a Monster", when Nickel says that walking to Yoyle Mountain will take a long time, Yellow Face says that walking is fun. Nickel asks Yellow Face how they will threaten Puffball, so Yellow Face suggests that they call her "Puffy". Status: Friends Pen In "Four Goes Too Far", Yellow Face and the rest of his team avoid looking at a twinkle-infected Pen. Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Yellow Face chants for Pin to switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch. In "Get Digging", Yellow Face backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Pin asks Yellow Face if he wants to join her team, Yellow Face responds with "I SURE DO!!" When Pin says their Dream Island should be farm themed, Yellow Face says "YAY!!" In "Get in the Van", Yellow Face jumps over a knife that Pin threw that was supposed to kill Leafy. Yellow Face assures Pin that she'll get use to not having arms, since he himself is limbless. In "It's a Monster", Yellow Face recovers Pin. Status: Friends Puffball In "It's a Monster", when W.O.A.H. Bunch needs a way to threaten Puffball into flying them to Yoyleland, Yellow Face suggests that they call her "Puffy". In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face told Puffball to get the basket, which helped their team complete the challenge. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Yellow Face figures out that Puffball is the impostor on their team when she randomly barfs on him. Status: Friends Purple Face During a commercial break in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Purple Face says that no one wears Non-Slip Shoes So Ha anymore. This starts an argument between the two and eventually causes Yellow Face to eat him. Status: Enemies Remote In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he bites a fork away from Remote. Rocky In "Welcome Back", Yellow Face seems to have no problem with rolling around in Rocky's vomit. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Yellow Face realizes that Puffball is the impostor on their team and watches as she morphs into Rocky. Ruby In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", he frowns when Ruby unfolds Foldy. Spongy In "Get in the Van", Yellow Face tells Spongy to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, which he gladly does. In "No More Snow!", Yellow Face stands on Spongy's body in order to avoid being killed by the spikes. He later asks how Needle and Spongy will get out of the canyon, even though Spongy was dead. In "It's a Monster", the first contestant that Yellow Face wants to recover is Spongy, but Match stops him. He proceeds to bring Spongy back, but recovers Needle and Pin first. Status: Friends Stapy In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Stapy asks if X is reading the votes backwards, Yellow Face says he thinks so. Yellow Face is the only one who sees Stapy off with a smile when he hops away. Tennis Ball In "Get Digging", Yellow Face asks Tennis Ball and Golf Ball where they should start with building the bowl. X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when X asks if it's okay that he brought a regular cake, Yellow Face says it sounds good. Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", a crowd of Yellow Faces laugh at W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Category:Relationships